The King of Fighters 15
''The King of Fighters 15 ''would be the fifteenth King of Fighters title, and the start of a new saga (the reason it's titled KOF 15 and not 14 is because 14 is presumably the next dream match, and I already have a KOF 14 idea on this wiki.) Characters Hero Team *Cain Abraham *K' *Casey Diana This team was put together by the United Nations to investigate the Underground King of Fighters tournament and shut it down. K' joins the team in an attempt to force the government to give him information about NESTS and his past self. In the middle of their operation, they betray the world governments, and instead feed them false info, which leads to the governments agreeing to perform a bombing on the locations where the underground KOF tournaments are. Cain would be a character who uses his legs (like King or Chun-Li) whereas K' would be like all of his other incarnations and Casey would be a charge character like M.Bison in his SFII incarnation. Esaka Team *Kyo Kusanagi *Benimaru Nikaido *Goro Daimon Rival Team *Rick Doyle *Acey Raynard *Rigby Diana A team of King of Fighters fans who want to prevent KOF from shutting down. Kyo Fan Club Team *Shingo Yabuki *Syo Kirishima *"Kyoko" Fatal Fury Team *Terry Bogard *Andy Bogard *Joe Higashi Art of Fighting Team *Ryo Sakazaki *Robert Garcia *King Kula Team *Kula Diamond *Maxima *Angel Yagami Team *Iori Yagami *Shizuka Kurai *Tsumi Kuro Iori plays like he did in KOF96 - XI. Shizuka would play like that but with ice and slower, and Tsumi would play like a cryokinetic version of Iori in KOFXIII. Psycho Solider Team *Athena *Bao *Kensou Female Fighters Team *Chizuru Kagura *Yuri *Mai Shirinui Next Generation Team *Rock Howard *Kushnood Butt *Hinako Shijou Fatal Fury: King of Fighters 1991 Team *Richard Meyer *Tung Fu Rue *Micheal Max Rival Team *Kasumi Todoh *Billy Kane *Eiji Kisaragi Ikari Team *Ralf *Clark *Whip The Ikari team joins as precaution that KOF is shut down, just in case the Hero Team doesn't pull through. World Heroes Team *Hanzo *Fuuma *Ryoko Criminal Team *Ryuji Yamazaki *Freeman *Jack Special Team *Lilly Kane *Micheal Max *Albia Meria Neo Geo Battle Coliseum Tean *Ai *Yuki *Marco Capoeira Team *Momoko *Bob Wilson *Duck King Boss *Osiah A high-ranking military official who crashes KOF. Keeps talking about "their motives." New gameplay elements *You would have two Super Combo gauges: One that fills as you get hit (the rage gauge, and another that fills as you hit the opponent (the confidence gauge.) Each would have one super combo attached to it, and a third known as a special combo that you need both to be full to use. *Special Assist - If your health is at 1/3 or you have 1/4 of each super gauge, you can enter one of the command moves for any of your teammates and they will come in and do it. L1/R1 would be for your second teammate, and L2/R2 would be for your third. Category:Work in progress Category:SNK Category:The King of Fighters Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Fighting Games Category:"T" rated Category:"T" Rated